Don and Jess: Dead Inside
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: I'm sick so just read please. FA HS


Begin Transmission

Lacy here with a headache. This is going to be a challenge. As we know this is the episode where Don and Jess had their first kiss. *giggles* (E/N: Giggle?? Does the Lacy we know giggle?) As we also know, Don and Jess are married in my series and Hawkes is dating Sam. Thankfully though after talking with Sarah and Twitch, who both had the same ideas, I have figured out what to do. BUT I ain't telling ya nothing. You'll just have to read. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Was Pay Up a bad dream? (E/N: Yeah, but no one can wake up from it!)

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don walked into the lab and started looking for Hawkes. Given that the man was his sister's boyfriend, he figured Hawkes would be able to tell him what was going on with Sam.

"Flack."

Don turned and saw the man he was looking for.

"Hawkes, can we talk?" Don asked.

Hawkes nodded and motioned Don into an empty lab.

"What's up Don?" Hawkes asked.

Don crossed his arms and leaned back against a table. "Did you know Sam lost her job at the bar?"

Hawkes shifted uncomfortably. "Ah, yeah, I know."

"What's going on with her Sheldon?" Don asked.

Hawkes looked around. "Don this really isn't the place for this conversation."

Don pushed off the table. "Then tell Mac you're taking twenty. I want to know what's going on with my little sister."

Hawkes sighed. "I'll meet you outside in five."

Don nodded and walked out of the lab and headed for the elevators.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Hawkes walked out of the building and found Don leaning against the side of it.

"Don." Hawkes said.

Don looked at Hawkes and walked over to him.

"Please tell me what's going on with Sam." Don said.

Hawkes stuck his hands in his pockets. "Sam let her drinking get out of control. She's been going to AA meetings for about a month now, but it's hard for her."

Don was shocked. "Are you saying my sister is an alcoholic?"

Hawkes nodded. "But you don't need to worry Don, she is getting help."

"Why didn't she tell me?" Don asked.

"She didn't want to." Hawkes said. "I tried to get her to say something to you so she'd have family support but she wouldn't."

Don took a deep breath. "How did you find out?"

Hawkes gave a bitter laugh. "She was drunk when she told me. I confronted her about it the next morning and she told me everything. I didn't tell you because I wanted her to tell you on her own time."

"So why are you telling me now?" Don asked.

"Because I'm done giving her time." Hawkes said. "You're her brother and whether she admits it or not, she needs you."

Don sighed and looked at the ground. "Thank you for telling me Sheldon."

Hawkes nodded. "I'm just sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Don't worry about it." Don said. "Come on, we both have work to do."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

(A/N: And now for everyone's favorite scene. E/N: BOO YAH!)

Don walked out of the building and made his way to Jess, who was parked near the building. How could Sam think she was a screw up? No one in the family thought that.

"Hey babe," Don said. "I thought I needed a ride but,"

Jess nodded. "You changed your mind huh?"

"Yeah I'm gonna walk this one off." Don said.

"You and Sam going to be ok?" Jess asked.

Don smiled. "We're stubborn."

Jess laughed then tilted her head and sobered. "You gonna be ok?"

Don took a minute. "Yeah." he continued to look at Jess. "I'll see you at home." Jess nodded and they both turned to walk away. Don stopped after a few steps. "Jess."

Jess turned back to Don. "Yeah?"

Don walked right up to Jess, placing his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her into a sweet but passionate kiss. Jess responded by placing her hand on Don's arm and leaning up into the kiss. Don pulled back and rested his forehead against Jess'.

"Thank you." Don said.

Jess nodded. "Still need to walk?"

Don nodded this time. "Yeah."

Jess gave him one more kiss. "Go walk then. I'll be at home when you're done."

Don smiled and placed a kiss on Jess' forehead before walking away. Jess watched him for a minute before getting in her car to head home.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Hawkes looked up from the book he was reading when there was a knock on his front door. Placing the book down, he walked over and opened the door.

"Sam."

Sam smiled. "I wanted to...I just came from an AA meeting and could use some company."

Hawkes gave her a soft smile. "You know you're always welcome here."

He stepped back and let Sam into his apartment.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

I know I kinda left things hanging there with Hawkes and Sam but don't worry there will be more with them in probably the next story. So as always, let me know what you think, flame policy is still there and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Okay as stated at the beginning, GIGGLE?! Lacy, you don't giggle. You have now added a plot bunny so, I must either punish you or make the plot bunny stop. It wants a Hawkes/Sam story. :-P! You know how to light a fire under that bunny's ** don't you? Oh, and I'm not sure but have you heard of such a thing as comma neglect?! I'm just stating facts. Not trying to be mean but I think I'm about to get a mob sent after me. *looks out blinds and sees mob* Thanks Lacy! Kisses and Plot Bunnies!


End file.
